


10 Fun Date Ideas

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of nonsense. That's all this is, FutaYaha, However I am no longer surprised by this and i hope you arent either, M/M, Second gen captains, TeruShira, This is my sad contribution to what you romantic humans refer to as ''''''valentines day'''''', ennoaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Ten little adventures of the second gen captains, inspired bythis majestic post





	1. Yell At Some Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few silly short stories (I think everything is under 1k (which was really hard actually)) as some sort of fluffy, weird, who-knows-what and also to prove a point that you can apply any prompt ever to second gen captains and it works surprisingly well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mishap leads to a cute date and some needed emotional release. No big deal.

Shigeru had to hold his phone away from his ear for a moment while Kenji screamed.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE YOUR FOOT!?”

Shigeru grimaced as his eardrum was most likely ruptured now as well. “That’s not what I said, idiot. Shut up a second and listen. It’s not that bad, I sprained my ankle really really minorly. Like, so minor I’ll probably be fine at practice tomorrow. It’s not a big deal.”

“Like hell it’s not a big deal!” Kenji said, his voice still a notch above what was strictly necessary. “I’m coming over! Do. Not. Move.”

“Okay, Kenji, I—”  _ He hung up on me. Fucker... _

Only a few minutes passed before an urgent knocking from the front door echoed through the house. Shigeru pulled himself off the couch, sliding his crutches under his arms and making his way to answer the door.

“Look at you,” Kenji said, hands on hips, standing in the doorway for too long. “Retired at age 17. A promising volleyball career cut short by a cruel twist of fate.”

Shigeru backhanded Kenji’s cheek lightly. “Shut up! I’m not disabled!”

“Can I princess-carry you around?”

Shigeru glared and raised the end of one of his crutches warningly. “I will smack you with this. It will not feel good.”

Kenji put his hands up in defense and took a half-step backward. “Okay, I’m done teasing. Are you okay?”

Shigeru nodded, beckoning him inside. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a routine practice accident. I landed weird after a toss. It was more embarrassing than anything.”

“He’s beauty, he’s grace, he’ll fall on his face.” Kenji put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and helped pull a chair out at the kitchen table for Shigeru to sink down onto.

“Can we go out?” Shigeru flexed his sore foot.

“We are going out. Have been for about eight months. Did you have a stroke as well?”

Shigeru rolled his eyes. “I mean right now. I’m tired of being cooped up inside.”

“You need to rest. We’ll go somewhere fun tomorrow or the next day.”

“Kenji, please?” Shigeru looked up with wide eyes and his bottom lip sticking out just slightly.

Kenji smacked his head on the wall. “Stop making that face; you know I can’t say no to you!”

Shigeru giggled. “Why do you think I do it!? I know I’m cute! So where are you taking me tonight!?”

“Yeah, okay, I give up, you need to get out of the house. I can’t be stuck in here with you for the rest of the evening. We can go to the park across the street. I’ll carry you.”

“I refuse to be carried across the street. I’m perfectly mobile.”

Kenji stuck by his boyfriend’s side, but Shigeru wasn’t having any difficulties using his crutches to hobble down the block.

The sun was beginning to set as Kenji finally convinced Shigeru to take a break and they sat down on a bench in front of a small lake.

“How are you feeling?” Kenji asked for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I’m fine, babe,” Shigeru mumbled contentedly, leaning his head onto Kenji’s shoulder.

A small flock of birds strutted their way through the grass, pecking at seeds.

“Go away, birds.” Shigeru waved the end of one of his crutches at the creatures. “We’re having a soft moment.”

The birds barely reacted.

Kenji chuckled. “People feed them so I don’t think they’re afraid of you.”

“Well, that’s lame. Do something about it.”

Kenji laughed. “I’m not a pigeon whisperer, Shi. Ignore them.”

As if they could understand, the group of birds hopped onto the sidewalk, snagging bits of food out of the cracks in the sidewalk and waddling close to the two.

“Get up and scare them away, Kenji.” Shigeru watched the pigeons strut in front of him. “They’re loud and annoying.”

Kenji kicked his foot out in their general direction half-heartedly. “You’re laying on my shoulder. I can’t get up.”

Shigeru considered this for a moment before sighing dramatically.

Kenji leaned forward to glare at the birds. “Hey! Fuckers!”

Shigeru’s face split into a grin. “We’re talking to you! GTFO!”

Kenji snickered. “Your mom’s fat!”

“And your breath smells too!”

“I suppose you don’t care though, what with those tiny bird brains!”

“Do you even have the thought capacity for that?” Shigeru continued taunting around laughter.

The pigeons continued to disregard them.

“If I got up, you’d have no chance!” Kenji threw a dime from his pocket at the birds, still not succeeding at moving them. “You’re too slow and fat to be useful!”

Shigeru laughed harder. “Kenji, can we make this a thing? It’s a good catharsis.”

“Sitting on a bench and yelling at pigeons?”

“Yeah. They’re dumb and they ought to know it.” Shigeru giggled.

“You’re so rude; why do people like you?” Kenji buried his face in Shigeru’s hair.

“They don’t. It’s just you. You’re the only one dumb enough to put up with me.”

“Hey, direct your insults at the pigeons instead of me for once,” Kenji snickered.

“The point still stands. You’re still with me.”

“You’re still with me.”

Shigeru smiled. “Fair enough. I guess we’re both pretty dumb aren’t we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost quit this whole project because I didn't want to hurt Shigeru, but it worked out alright and I'm very happy with this. They are idiots. Love them.


	2. Invent A New Waffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen mishaps lead to the new inventions

Kenjirou blinked sleepily and awakened slowly to the frantic beeping of the smoke detector and the smell of smoke.  _ Typical _ , he thought, rolling over in bed and dragging the sheet back up over his shoulders.

_ Wait. _

His eyes flew open and he sat upright. “Yuuji!” Kenjirou yelled, flinging the bedroom door open. Sunshine flooded the small house through its numerous windows and Kenjirou had to shield his eyes for a few minutes while he sprinted down the stairs.

Yuuji was sitting on the kitchen counter, silently observing the mess he’d made of his kitchen. All Kenjirou could see was the handle of a pan sticking out of the sink, a few curls of gray smoke floating into the air. The stovetop also looked suspiciously scorched.

“We’re out of flour,” Yuuji said, as means of crystal clear explanation.

“What.” Kenjirou crossed his arms. “What are you even doing?”

“I was going to make some pancakes for breakfast. But mom didn’t buy flour. So I improvised.”

“I don’t even want to know...” Kenjirou exhaled. “Actually, I do. What exactly did you think would work as a substitute for the primary ingredient in pancakes? I’m interested in hearing whatever brilliant reasoning you have for this.”

“Oats... and... Sugar?”

Kenjirou rubbed and hand over his face tiredly. “Terushima Yuuji, everyone. This is him in his natural habitat.”

Yuuji smirked. “And what habitat is that?”

“Chaos.”

“That’s valid... So what do you want for breakfast now that you’re up!!”

Kenjirou blinked and pointed at the smoke detector on the ceiling that was still shrilly beeping at them for attention.

Yuuji grabbed an orange out of a bowl on the counter and threw it at the device. It promptly stopped beeping.

Kenjirou stepped around the slightly dead orange on the floor and gingerly picked up the ruined pan from the sink. “So what’s your plan for food now?”

Yuuji just shrugged nonchalantly. “Waffles?”

“Yuuji, if this didn’t work, waffles aren’t going to go well either...”

“It’s worth a shot!”

“Yuuji—”

“Kenjirou, what have I been telling you about pessimism?”

“This is not pessimism, this is trying to give the fire department a day off.”

Yuuji snickered, grabbing the waffle-maker out of a cabinet. “Relax, we’re not going to burn the house down! Now I’ve got you to tell me when something’s a bad idea before I do it!”

“ _ This _ is a bad idea!” Kenjirou eyed the appliance being set on the counter. “I refuse to take part in this. Let’s have yogurt or something that doesn’t involve heat and giving me a heart attack.”

“Yogurt is for grandmas,” Yuuji complained.

“Yogurt is for people who wake their boyfriends up before 8:00 am with burning pancakes. I’m revoking your breakfast privileges.”

“But I know how to do it better this time!”

“I’m putting my foot down for the sake of everything flammable in this house.”

“But Kenjirou! I have my heart set on waffles now! You’re not going to deny me of what I truly want in life, right?”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and grabbed some yogurt cups from the fridge along with two spoons.

Yuuji glared at the cup Kenjirou shoved into his hand and threw it at the waffle-maker.

Kenjirou laughed. “Are you throwing a temper tantrum?”

Yuuji blushed and picked the yogurt cup back up. “Sorry. I just get excited when you spend the night and I wanted to make something nice like waffles at the very least.”

Kenjirou blinked and took Yuuji’s hand, leading him over to a couch, pushing him onto it then placing himself in his boyfriend’s lap. He peeled the foil cover off the container and poked a spoonful of strawberry yogurt into Yuuji’s mouth.

Yuuji licked his lips where Kenjirou had slightly missed his mouth. “What are you doing?”

Kenjirou rested his head against Yuuji’s chest, feeding him some more yogurt. “You don’t need to make anything nice to do something sweet for me. This is just as good.”

Yuuji protested. “But I want to show you that you’re worth the effort of making something nice. Waffles are nice. More or less.”

Kenjirou smiled. “This is my favorite kind of waffle.”

Yuuji finally shut up and let Kenjirou continue feeding him, only interrupting for quick kisses and more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this, I dunno, man...  
> Also this got weirdly sappy, idk why or how but it happened. Don't worry about it...


	3. Buy Matching Obelisks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji is an idiot and Shigeru should probably kick him out

“Oh shit...” Kenji bit his lip and glanced around. No one was near him. “Hey, Shigeru, can you come here?” he raised his voice.

Shigeru poked his head into the bedroom of their shared apartment. “What’s up?”

“I’m... going to ask in advance for your forgiveness and that you please do not punch me in the face...”

“What did you do...”

Kenji picked up his laptop and thrust it into Shigeru’s hands. “So I didn’t realize that this was real but it is real and I’m not sure how to retract this email I sent...”

Shigeru stared blankly at the receipt on the screen. “You entered my name into a fortune telling website... It told you that I was either possessed or a child of Satan... And now there’s someone from this demon agency coming to our house to exorcise me.”

“Listen, I’m  _ sorry _ , I thought it was a scam and I was just going to do it as a joke because I was bored! I didn’t know that there was someone real behind it! It was just a joke!”

Shigeru set the laptop back down on the desk. “And when it asked you for our address so they could come perform rituals on me, you figured it was a great idea to tell them where we live?”

“I told you, I didn’t think it was real! I thought they might just try to send us a pamphlet on ghosts or some shit which would’ve been funny to get in the mail. Honestly, it’s probably still just a scam. I doubt anyone is actually going to come to our house.”

“If I get murdered, it’s your fault.” Shigeru glowered. “Why did you even think it would be a funny joke to frame me as a demon?”

Kenji snickered, despite the fierce glare he was still receiving. “Have you looked in the mirror lately? If anyone around here is hellspawn, it’s you. It’ll be interesting to see if you start sprouting horns for good measure.” Kenji stood up from the desk chair to run his fingers through Shigeru’s hair in a last-ditch effort to appease him with physical affection.

Shigeru threw him onto the floor with one swift movement.

“Okay, you make a good argument,” Kenji pleaded. “Don’t murder me... I’m sorry?”

Shigeru offered his hand and helped Kenji back to his feet.

Kenji pulled Shigeru to sit on the edge of the bed with him. “Look, I’ll email them back and tell them it was just a joke. If someone shows up at our door, I’ll explain everything. Don’t worry about it.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Kenji wasn’t sure if Shigeru could narrow his eyes any further than they already were. He was proved wrong. He just grinned in response. “I also ordered a pizza for dinner. Twenty-minute delivery or it’s free. It’s been 27 minutes. I was wondering when they’d show up.”

Shigeru pushed Kenji onto the bed and stalked out of the room, yelling, “You don’t get any pizza!” over his shoulder.

Shigeru stomped to the door, flinging it open, prepared to stake his claim for free pizza. Instead he was met by a tall man in a black robe, a silver cross hanging around his neck. He promptly flicked a crucifix-emblazoned flask of water in Shigeru’s direction.

“KENJI!!!” Shigeru screamed, attempting to slam the door and sprint back inside.

Kenji was up in an instant, almost falling as Shigeru grabbed him to use as a shield.

The man was standing in the foyer, staring just past Kenji at Shigeru.

“Hey, there,” Kenji said warily, holding his hands out in front of him. “You can put down that— whatever it is in your hands.”

“Holy water,” the man said in a low, raspy voice. “He is Yahaba Shigeru, son of Lucifer.”

Kenji choked. “Uh, his father works downtown at a bank? I can call him and you can see he’s not... He’s not the devil. I t-think you have the wrong idea here. I admit, I made a mistake. I contacted y-you as a joke and I will reimburse you for your trouble of coming all the way over here. We have a pizza delivery coming, um, you’re welcome to stay and we can chat—”

The man took two large steps forward and shoved Kenji out of the way.

Shigeru shrieked again as he was grabbed around the waist and a metal rope was looped around his wrists, he was tied to a kitchen chair and the flask of holy water was poured down his throat.

Kenji struggled to get back to his feet as he watched Shigeru choking on the water.

The man reached into his black robe and pulled out a can of red spray paint and promptly began drawing a pentagram on the floor around Shigeru, ignoring the shouts of protest he got in response.

“Hey, dude, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but my boyfriend isn’t possessed or anything, I promise!” Kenji yelled.

The man murmured a few unintelligible words under his breath then turned to face Kenji. “Not anymore. Don’t remove the sacred artifacts and keep him away from portals. You’ll both be fine. Good day.”

“What sacred arti— WHAT THE FUCK!?” Kenji’s attention was drawn to the foyer where two black obelisks stood on either side of the doorway, almost touching the ceiling.

“One is to ward demons away from him, the other is to protect you from whatever effects having sex with a demon might have had on you over the last nineteen months.”

“How do you know how long we’ve been dating!?” Kenji yelled.

The man disappeared through the front door without another word.

Kenji and Shigeru were both silent a moment to survey the state of their home, the spray-painted pentagram on the floor and the obelisks by the doorway.

“This isn’t so bad,” Kenji said slowly. “Some couples get matching t-shirts or matching rings. We just have... Matching... Obelisks...”

“Untie. Me. So. I. Can. Slap. You.” Shigeru said through clenched teeth.

“Should I call him back in here? I don’t think he got all the demon out of you yet.”

“I hate you so much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I didn't really plan any of this out, but this was not what I was envisioning at the beginning of this... Sorry?  
> Actually this one might be my favorite out of all of the chapters so. Shrug.


	4. Follow A Crumbling Staircase Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji and Chikara are helpful and they get?? A reward? Sort of?

“Hey, Keiji? Do you want to come on an adventure with me?” Chikara swung himself into the bedroom where Keiji was quietly working at his computer.

Keiji raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Chikara rubbed the back of his head. “My grandmother is moving into an assisted living place and I’m going to go over there and help her clean out her house.”

“I can help,” Keiji agreed, throwing a jacket on. “She’s been thinking of moving for a while now, hasn’t she?”

Chikara threaded his fingers through Keiji’s and nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been urging her to. She’s getting too old to be on her own like this. She’s got a lot of random crap in her house though since she hasn’t been the greatest cleaner the past few years.”

“Old people rarely are very good maids,” Keiji mused.

Chikara laughed, starting the car.

His parents and a few other assorted relatives were gathered at the house. Chikara warmly greeted his elderly grandmother who was in the living room, making judgement calls on what of her possessions were to be sold, kept, or given to a relative.

Keiji said hello as well, though he’d only met the old woman a few times. “Where do you need the most help, ma’am?” he asked.

“Can you boys look through the basement?” she requested. “I haven’t been down there in ages because the stairs are so rickety. Anything you find down there that might be of interest, feel free to bring it up, but I doubt there will be anything of much value.”

“We’ll take a look,” Chikara said gently, taking Keiji’s hand again and making his way over to the basement door.

“Hey, careful,” Keiji murmured, pulling Chikara away from the top step. “She said the steps weren’t stable.”

“An 80-year-old’s definition of rickety, isn’t the same as a 20-year-old’s,” Chikara explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. He hopped down onto the first step. Nothing shifted, nothing broke.

Keiji sighed and began following with a bit more caution, taking hold of Chikara’s hand.

Chikara was about to make another teasing comment about his boyfriend’s over-the-top protectiveness levels, but at that moment, a loud snapping noise ripped through the silent darkness of the basement and the board under Chikara’s feet gave way.

He started to stumble forward and his shoe caught on the edge of the splintered wood, but Keiji’s hands were around him in an instant, pulling him away from the hole.

Chikara breathed hard for a few seconds, clinging to Keiji’s arm and looking around the near-pitch darkness.

“You okay?” Keiji asked, sounding just slightly amused.

“Fine...” Chikara grumbled. “You were right, I was wrong, shut up.”

Keiji chuckled. “You ready to go further?”

“Go further? I would’ve thought you would want to go back upstairs.”

“We have to get your shoe back.”

“Huh?” Chikara wiggled his foot and realized that yes, he had managed to lose his shoe beneath the staircase. “Damn it, it must’ve gotten caught on the edge of the board...”

Keiji peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder. He could make out the jagged edge of the broken step, but not much beyond that. “Is there a light down here?”

“Yeah, the light switch should be at the bottom of the steps. You lead?”

Keiji smiled to himself and switched placement with Chikara. He tested the next step cautiously before putting his weight on it. Chikara followed with some hesitation, but they made it to the concrete floor with only a few suspiciously creaky boards behind them.

The bare lights in the ceiling worked just fine, thankfully, and the two were awed by the sheer number of boxes and loose items piled up around the basement.

“Does your grandmother throw anything away?” Keiji raised an eyebrow at the mess.

“Maybe a few things over the years,” Chikara admitted. “Some napkins, the occasional expired food item. But apparently the rest of it just comes down here.”

Keiji smiled. “Well, let’s get to work then. There might be something important down here. Let’s find your shoe though first.”

Chikara agreed since the cement floor was cold on his sock-clad foot and he led Keiji under the staircase.

“Here’s the hole in the stairs.” Keiji inspected the area. “So it should be around here.”

“I think this basement is haunted,” Chikara concluded after several minutes of searching. “It ate my shoe.”

Keiji dropped to his hands and knees, ignoring the dust on the floor and continued looking. Pulling another crate out of the way, his eyes alighted on what he was searching for. However, it was attached to something. Or rather, something was attached to it.

Gently tugging the shoe away, Keiji returned his boyfriend’s possession and reached back into the corner.

“What is it?” Chikara leaned forward to get a better look.

Keiji scrambled out from under the stairs, a small gray cat cradled in one arm.

Chikara’s eyes widened. “A cat!”

Keiji nodded. “Brilliant observation. Should we take him upstairs? He seems friendly.”

The cat was indeed making soft purring noises and seemed content in Keiji’s arms.

They carefully braved the stairs and let the cat walk on the main floor.

Chikara’s grandmother straightened and looked at them.

“You had a friend living in your basement,” Keiji explained.

“Hey, how about we take him to the vet and if he’s a healthy cat, maybe you can take him with you to the assisted living place!” Chikara suggested.

The old woman smiled serenely as the cat jumped onto her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't write EnnoAka without it just ending up really cute and fluffy. I don't know why... So here, accept this pile of fluff. I'm going to go sulk or something.


	5. Kiss In An Arby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji's middle name is 'Adventure'

Kenjirou sighed as he stepped out the front door of his house. Yuuji was bouncing along ahead of him, as per usual, and dancing around the passenger side of the sedan parked by the curb.

“Come on, Kenjirou!” Yuuji chirped into the evening air. “Let’s go!!!”

Kenjirou grabbed the key fob out of his pocket and unlocked the doors of his car.

When Kenjirou  _ finally _ climbed in  _ ages later _ , Yuuji was already buckled and sifting through the console, looking for candy or loose change.

“Alright, it’s 10:30 pm. You don’t even like late nights. What’s the all-important plan?”

“Just drive! I’ll explain later!”

“Where am I driving to though?” Kenjirou was already verging on exasperation and it had only been ten minutes since Yuuji had shown up, babbling about the value of impromptu date nights just to keep things fresh. They had only been going out a little over a month and Kenjirou wasn’t really seeing why they needed to try extra hard to “keep things fresh”. He himself was still having a time of it just trying to feel comfortable hold hands and saying the word “boyfriend” when he was asked.

“You’re driving forward!” Yuuji announced, nearly smacking his hand on the windshield with the vigor he put into pointing out the front window.

“But... Okay, whatever,” Kenjirou sighed and relented, starting the car and pulling out into the quiet street.

“We’re going on an adventuuure!” Yuuji said, as if to explain.

“Why do we have to?” Kenjirou asked under his breath.

Yuuji folded his arms across his chest. “Because. I asked you out and you said yes and now you get to come on adventures with me when I have brilliant ideas! Aah, take a left!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and made a swift turn. “Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“Information about our destination will be given on a need-to-know basis,” Yuuji said, matter-of-factly.

“I’m driving the car! I need to know!” Kenjirou was about ready to start yelling.

Yuuji leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Kenjirou’s cheek, as always, not expecting reciprocation.

Kenjirou’s heart was racing and he fumbled for an adequately annoyed response. “Don’t... distract me while I’m driving, you idiot!”

Yuuji put his forehead on Kenjirou’s shoulder. “But I love distracting you...”

“Yeah it’s a real nice talent you’ve got there, champ.” Kenjirou was complacent to let Yuuji lean against him like that as long as he didn’t move around too much.

Yuuji smooshed his nose into Kenjirou’s arm. “You’re soft.”

Kenjirou wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. “Um. Thank you? Hey, aren’t you supposed to be telling me where to go?”

“Take a right.”

Kenjirou frowned but obeyed, wondering why they were headed away from the main part of the city. There wasn’t anything of much interest beyond the suburbs.

“Then another right.”

“Where?”

“Um... second intersection.”

“Are you just pulling these directions out of your ass?”

“Yeah!”

Kenjirou looked over. “What.”

“It’s an adventure!” Yuuji explained. “You never end up where you intend to go on adventures anyway so I’m just fast forwarding that part.”

“I’m turning around. This is dumb.”

“No, Kenjirou! Please? Adventure— Hey look, a gas station!”

“Yuuji, no...”

“Yes! Go that way! I think we’re on the right track here! Park anywhere!”

Kenjirou grudgingly pulled into a parking space by the gas station and got out. “Where are you going...”

Yuuji was skipping around the side of the building, looking back to see if Kenjirou was following.

As much as he didn’t want to, Kenjirou did follow, mostly just to be sure his reckless boyfriend didn’t break anything or anger anyone.

There was a fast food place next to the gas station and Yuuji ended up standing in the middle of the parking lot, staring straight up at the sky.

Kenjirou sat down at a table on the diner’s otherwise-deserted outdoor patio.

Yuuji was sitting down by Kenjirou in an instant, shaking his shoulder. “Look!”

Kenjirou tilted his head up. Away from the city, there were many more visible stars. It wasn’t that special, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t pretty.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Kenjirou looked away from the sparkling sky and into the stars in Yuuji’s eyes. “About what dragging me here? No, not really.”

Yuuji smiled. “Good. I didn’t think you would be. You cool off pretty quick.”

“Really. Well, that’s fortunate for you. Glad you happened to notice.”

Yuuji grinned, glancing back up at the stars. “I didn’t happen to notice. I pay attention. You’re my boyfriend. I want to notice everything about you.”

Kenjirou bit his lip and leaned against Yuuji. “Thank you... For caring.”

Yuuji brushed his mouth against Kenjirou’s forehead, the stars forgotten.

This time Kenjirou tilted his head so his lips could meet Yuuji’s at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the early days of TeruShira. Such hesitation, much cute.


	6. Howl At The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting road trip has occurred!

Keiji rubbed his hand over his face, willing himself to stay fully aware. The long, bleak stretch of road in front of him was never-ending and the features laid out in front of him were static as far as he could see. The flat plain was broken up on by the highway snaking through the smooth hills and the occasional spindly tree.

He repositioned his hands into a more comfortable position on the steering wheel and glanced at the glowing green clock on the dashboard. It read quarter to eleven and there was still about an hour’s drive to the hotel. Keiji had thought himself a master of functioning at maximum capacity on minimal amounts of sleep, but driving through the country on the way back home from this road trip was proving him wrong.

Instead of trying to lie to himself and pretend he wasn’t on the verge of nodding off, he reached over to the passenger seat to  wake up his distraction.

“Mhmm?” Chikara mumbled, shifting slightly.

Keiji rubbed his shoulder gently. “Hey, sorry to wake you up.”

“Are we at the hotel?” Chikara moaned, rubbing at his eyes.

“Not yet, we’re still about an hour out. I’m having trouble though, can you help me stay awake?”

Chikara chuckled and stretched as far as his seatbelt would let him. “‘Kay. So did you have a good time on our trip?”

“You know I did. Did you?”

“Mhm.” Chikara leaned his head on Keiji’s shoulder. “It was really relaxing to get away from real life. Thank you for sharing this time with me.”

Keiji smiled. “Thank you for suggesting it. It was a welcome adventure.”

“We should do stuff like this more often. We— Keiji!”

Keiji noticed it the instant before Chikara had and he slammed on the break to avoid hitting the deer crossing the road.

The creature looked at the stopped car then scampered off into the field.

Keiji exhaled heavily, heart racing. “We’re okay...”

Chikara laughed softly, patting Keiji’s shoulder. “Yep, we’re fine. You did a good job and I’m sure the deer is very happy about not dying as well.”

Keiji took a few more deep breaths to calm himself down before taking his foot off the break shakily.

“Hey, are you alright?” Chikara nudged him.

“I’m fine, just shaken. If we’d hit it, it would’ve died and you and I probably would’ve gotten hurt.”

“Keiji, you’re a good driver. You saw the deer and stopped in the perfect amount of time. We’re fine, the deer’s fine, everything is fine.”

“I’m tired. I don’t want to make a mistake.”

“Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?”

“Can we pull over for like 10 minutes? I just need to take a walk around.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Keiji stopped the car again on the shoulder, confirming again that there were no other cars in sight before climbing out.

Chikara got out as well and jumped a few feet away from the car in the tall grass.

“Careful,” Keiji warned, following after him and smiling regardless.

Chikara grabbed Keiji’s hand and kissed his cheek. “Let’s walk to that hill over there with the tree and the rock.”

Keiji allowed himself to be led through the field, watching the ground for any signs of snakes or other dangers.

The tall hill Chikara had in mind wasn’t far and it wasn’t all that tall either and they raced to the top of it quickly in the darkness.

Keiji stretched his arms and leaned against the tree while Chikara jumped onto the large, flat rock.

“This is a cute place,” Chikara commented. “I would have a picnic here.”

“Yeah?” Keiji said, looking around. “Maybe we can some time on another road trip. We’ll plan it out so we can have lunch here or something.”

Chikara beamed and held his hands out.

Keiji stepped onto the rock to take Chikara’s hands and draw him into a kiss.

Chikara started to sit down and he tugged Keiji along with him. Chikara placed himself in Keiji’s lap on the flat top of the rock and rested his head on Keiji’s chest, looking up into the sky.

Stars glittered across the black expanse and the full moon glowed bright white.

Somewhere in the distance, some sort of wild dogs were screaming into the still night air.

Chikara tensed slightly at the sound, but Keiji just smiled,  throwing back his head and howling.

Chikara jumped and looked at him. “What are you—”

Keiji laughed and hugged his boyfriend tight. “C’mon, you too.”

Chikara slowly smiled then howled softly as well.

Keiji smiled contentedly and joined in. He wasn’t tired anymore; the night had come alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnnoAka is too cute for me, I can't handle them. Please, world, appreciate them with me I love them so much....


	7. Overthrow The Skeleton King And Become The New Rulers Of His Undead Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is pretty self-explanatory, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for alcohol, though it does not play a big role

Yuuji looked over when there was a soft tug on his sleeve.

Kenjirou immediately face-planted into the table.

Yuuji couldn’t keep from giggling as he watched his boyfriend attempt to get back to his feet. He fumbled to put his hand on Kenjirou’s back, ultimately not doing a whole lot of good in steadying him.

“I’m ready to go home now,” Kenjirou slurred, voice probably louder than it needed to be over the low din of voices and music in the bar.

Yuuji snickered to himself and stood up to walk to the door. Kenjirou’s path was a little more swervy and disjointed.

“How much did you even have?” Yuuji laughed.

“Not as much as you,” Kenjirou pushed the door open and stepped into the night air. “We should call a cab.”

“If it were just you, I’d say yes, but I’m fine to drive.”

A bush rustled nearby and they whirled to look at it.

Kenjirou glared and took a large step toward it, filled with alcohol-induced bravado.

A single bone-white hand emerged from the bush, grabbing hold of Kenjirou’s wrist.

He screamed and flung it away, going back quickly in to punch and kick at the thing.

Yuuji covered his mouth with his hands and watched as a large skeleton twice the size of a regular person crawled across the grass, fighting back against Kenjirou’s spastic attacks.

The bone man seemed to grin as it pinned Kenjirou against the grass.

With a yell, Kenjirou wrapped his hands around the skull and popped its head off.

The skull rolled across the grass and lay still.

Kenjirou stood up, breathing hard. “What just happened!?”

Yuuji couldn’t even find words. His mind was in a fog and what he’d just witnessed did nothing to ease his confusion.

With another rustle from the brush, another skeleton head popped up.

Yuuji scrambled to stand behind Kenjirou as several more stood up as well. These ones were more normal sized, but they were still intimidating with their undead grins and empty holes for eyes.

“Get back!” Kenjirou yelled at them, pushing Yuuji further behind him.

Their attention was mostly fixated on the fallen larger skeleton in the grass.

“Maybe he was their king?” Yuuji suggested, studying the way the skeletons surrounded the body with reverence.

“Their king?” Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that bad then? Are they going to seek revenge on me!?”

Yuuji’s eyes widened. “Kenjirou, no! They’d beat you for sure!”

Kenjirou studied the group again. “They don’t look all that smart...” He parted from Yuuji and approached the dead king’s body, picking up the displaced skull.

The still-moving skeletons watched Kenjirou intently.

Holding his breath, Kenjirou slid the king skeleton’s skull on over his head like a helmet, peering out the eye-holes at the attentive group of skeletons.

With the clacking of bone on bone, the strange beings took a couple shambling steps toward Kenjirou.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji was frozen in place watching.

“H-hey, stop that! Leave me alone!” Kenjirou cried, backing away.

At once, they all froze, still watching him.

“I think you’re their king now!” Yuuji observed. “Tell them to do something!”

“Um, everyone turn around?” Kenjirou asked.

The skeletons all did a 180 in sync.

“Holy shit... This is awesome. Bring Yuuji over here.”

Three of the skeletons broke off from the group to fulfil their calling.

Yuuji gasped as their cold fingers grasped at his arms and legs and picked him up, setting him down again next to Kenjirou.

Kenjirou grinned triumphantly. “I think I’m one of them now!”

At that, the skeletons turned to him again and reached out to touch him. “One of us,” they hissed, their dead fingers seeming to sink through his skin.

Kenjirou yelled and pushed them away. He grabbed Yuuji’s wrist and started running.

Yuuji sprinted beside Kenjirou back in the direction of their apartment. “Kenjirou! Take the skull off! Get rid of it!”

Kenjirou glanced behind himself and just as he feared, the skeletons were gaining on them. He hurriedly ripped the skull off his head and let it crack against the pavement behind him. Not wanting to look over his shoulder again, he wasn’t sure if they were still following but he kept up with Yuuji all the way back to their apartment and collapsed on top of his boyfriend on the carpet just inside the front door.

 

Kenjirou awoke drooling on the floor with a splitting headache. He moaned and sat up, feeling Yuuji stir beneath him.

“Kenjirou? Did I dream that?”

“The... skeletons?” Kenjirou rubbed his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“Did we get drugged at the bar last night somehow?”

“Can two people have the same drug-induced delusion?”

“Um, considering the implications if that wasn’t possible, I’m going to say yes...”

“So are we just going to pretend that didn’t happen?”

“...Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not going to ask the author what I actually think on the topic of ghosts and stuff. I just occasionally must throw my drunk otp into a field of skeleton warriors, nbd.


	8. Get The Same Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! But also Kenji is not having a good day today; protect him.

Historically, today was not turning out to be Kenji’s day. He had already slept past his alarm, been late to class, gotten a failed quiz back, and dropped his lunch before being able to eat it.

Fortunately, he was surrounded by wonderful, loving friends who would be there to support him when he needed the boost—

Judging by the sound on the other end of the phone, Shigeru was still laughing five solid minutes after Kenji had relayed to him the day’s events.

“You’re supposed to make me feel better,” Kenji grumbled into the receiver, watching the sidewalk beneath him as he walked home from school, nervous that he would somehow manage to trip on a crack in the pavement.

“But this is hilarious,” Shigeru said simply, the laughter still present in his tone.

“Shut up... We’re still going to that movie tonight with our ‘official double date buddies’, correct?”

“I don’t know, are you sure you want to risk stepping out of your house again? It might be safer for you to stay in bed the rest of the afternoon.”

Kenji scowled. “I appreciate your concern,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “but I think I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, if that’s the risk you’re going to take. Can I come over beforehand?”

“Uh, I think my mother wants me to run a couple errands with her when I get home. You can spend the night here after date night though if you want.”

“Okay, I accept that. See you soon, dude!”

“Later.”

 

Shigeru was almost getting antsy trying to wait for his boyfriend outside the movie theater. Terushima and Shirabu were already inside saving seats (if they hadn’t murdered each other yet). Kenji wasn’t usually one to be early to anything, but the movie was starting in ten minutes and he liked watching the previews.

Not thirty seconds later, Shigeru saw Kenji appear around a corner, walking quickly.

“Nice hat,” Shigeru commented, noting the beanie Kenji had pulled down over his ears.

“Shut up, I’m cold.” Kenji took hold of Shigeru’s hand and they entered the theater.

“Look who decided to show up,” Shirabu commented as they took their seats.

“Futa, I like your beanie!” Terushima pushed his passive aggressive boyfriend out of the way.

“Thanks,” Kenji mumbled. “Now hush, the previews are on.”

Shigeru could tell something was off, but only tried slipping a hand underneath Kenji’s beanie to play with his hair once during the movie before being smacked away and he quit.

 

“Can I still come over to your house for the night?” Shigeru asked as the four left the movie theater two hours later.

“...If you really want to.”

“Yeah? I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno.” Kenji looked away and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Overhearing them, Terushima bounced a little higher himself. “That’s a good idea, Kenjirou, can I—”

“No.”

“Will you c—”

“No.”

Terushima pouted, but didn’t argue further.

Shigeru laughed. “Good luck with that one. See you both later!”

With waves and various goodbyes, Kenji and Shigeru split off in the direction of Kenji’s house.

“Alright, what’s your deal?” Shigeru crossed his arms. “You’re being dumb today.”

“I’m always dumb,” Kenji sulked.

Shigeru rolled his eyes. “More than usual.”

“Nah, I’m okay.”

“Whatever. Did you have any plans for us tonight?”

Kenji smirked. “Did you? And does it involve taking clothes off?”

“It does. Starting with this stupid beanie!” Shigeru grabbed the hat and ripped it off Kenji’s head.

Kenji froze in place, looking at Shigeru with horror.

Shigeru studied what he’d uncovered. “Oh. You got a haircut.”

Kenji looked at the ground. “My mom doesn’t like it as long as it usually is...”

“Oh...” Shigeru still looked a little shell-shocked

Kenji ran a hand through his hair. Without some of its normal length, the ends curled just slightly.

Shigeru still hadn’t taken his eyes off it. “So... Did you tell them to cut it to look exactly like mine...?”

“No...” Kenji looked away again. “Sorry.”

Shigeru grinned slightly. “Well, I don’t see a problem. My hair is great.”

Kenji scoffed. “For you it is. Whatever, it’s not that big of a deal...”

“Hey,” Shigeru put a hand on Kenji’s back comfortingly, “you know what they say is the difference between a bad haircut and a good haircut?”

Kenji looked at him hopefully. “What?”

Shigeru snickered. “About six weeks.”

Kenji sighed. The others were going to give him so much shit for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like victimizing Kenji? Does he ever come out on top in my stories? I can't think of a time when he does..... Sorry, baby, I'll try harder next time or something.


	9. Lift An Ancient Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which TeruShira has issues with their squirrel neighbors.

_ Today is the day. Today for sure, _ Yuuji told himself, staring straight ahead out the window.

“Are you watching the squirrels again?” Kenjirou yawned and dragged himself out of the bedroom, shielding his eyes from the late morning sunshine.

“I think the squirrels are the ones watching me,” Yuuji said warily, taking his eyes off the window for only a few seconds to pull Kenjirou into a hug and kiss the tip of his nose.

Kenjirou snickered and nuzzled his head against Yuuji’s chest.

Yuuji focused his gaze back on the small animal in their tree, its beady eyes staring back into his soul.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” Kenjirou asked.

“I’ll get it going here in a sec,” Yuuji said absently, now fully engaged in a staring contest with the squirrel.

“Do you want me to go outside and scare the squirrel away?” Kenjirou stifled a laugh.

“It’s fine...”

“Hey!” Kenjirou snapped his fingers in front of Yuuji’s face, breaking his trance and turning his head. “Stop looking at the squirrel. I woke up to provide company for you, but I’d rather go back to bed anyway.”

“No, wait, Kenjirou, I’m sorry!” Yuuji smiled and pulled his boyfriend onto the couch with him. “Love me!”

Kenjirou laughed and attempted to squirm away, to no avail. “Do you love me as much as you hate squirrels?”

“I love you so much more!” Yuuji confirmed. “However, I do believe that the squirrels might hate me just as much as you love me. So.”

“Just because you’ve been bitten by a squirrel—”

“Three separate times! They’re after me!”

“Maybe you should go show them who’s boss.”

Yuuji blinked. “Go outside?”

“Yes.”

“And yell at the squirrels.”

“I will pay you $10.”

“Deal.” Yuuji teasingly pushed Kenjirou into the couch as he got up and walked to the front door.

Kenjirou stood up and followed after him, choosing to stay in the doorway however as Yuuji jumped down onto the front step, staring at the squirrel in the tree.

Yuuji took a deep breath and ran toward the tree. “GET OUT OF HERE SQUIRREL I DON’T WANT YOU HERE FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO—” Yuuji glanced around and spotted another squirrel sitting in the grass, another on the roof, another in a bush, another perched on the hood of the car.

Suddenly Yuuji had no words other than desperately whispered prayers as he sprinted back inside. He slammed the door shut behind him, breathing hard.

“Yuuji!” Kenjirou shrieked.

Yuuji’s attention snapped to the voice. Kenjirou was pressed up against the wall in the corner of the room, his hands covering his face as he stood perfectly still, a squirrel perched on the top of his head.

Yuuji trembled and took a hesitant step toward his boyfriend. “Kenjirou, it’s okay. Come toward me.”

“I can’t move,” Kenjirou whispered. “I’m scared.”

Yuuji bit his lip. “Alright. Stay perfectly still then. I’m going to smack it and I don’t want to hit you by accident.”

“Just get it off my head!”

Yuuji took a hesitant step forward, then rethought his plan and took his t-shirt off. He didn’t want to touch the thing so smacking it with his shirt was the best alternative.

He got within two feet, and held his breath. He raised his shirt up and batted violently at the squirrel.

Kenjirou screamed again as it jumped off his head, though Yuuji was focused now only on getting it out of the house.

Yuuji chased it into the kitchen and took a diving leap toward it. The squirrel evaded him and Yuuji just ended up smacking his head on a cabinet. While he paused to wait for his vision to refocus, Yuuji opened the cabinet. Perhaps there would be something he could use as a better weapon in here.

He shifted some cleaning products and trash bags, his fingers coming to wrap around something small, round and smooth.

Yuuji pulled it out in confusion. He didn’t know what this was. The object was about an inch in diameter and a dull silver. Symbols in a language Yuuji didn’t recognize were etched across the surface.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuji saw the rogue squirrel scamper out of the kitchen. His mind back on that task, Yuuji got back to his feet and ran at it.

As he got closer, the squirrel bolted back toward the front door.

Yuuji was cautious, but he got just close enough to open the door a crack to provide escape for the creature.

“Yuuji, come look at this,” Kenjirou said, having moved over to the front window.

Yuuji joined him and noticed it at once. There weren’t squirrels on their lawn anymore.

Feeling something cold in his hand, Yuuji looked down, seeing again the little metal disk and wondering what it was. He had a suspicion, but he didn’t generally believe in that kind of thing... He stepped outside and tied the artifact to the windchime on the porch, watching carefully as all squirrels in the vicinity allowed a wide berth between themselves and the house as they jumped by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a squirrel run's past the author's window and the author says "Hey remember that time I got bit by a squirrel" and then writes TeruShira into that except twelve times worse. I don't make the rules.


	10. Stare Tenderly Into Each Other's Eyes As The Great Darkness Descends And Slowly Swallows Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EnnoAka know nothing but suffering and The Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning for eternal suffering and mentions of impromptu duck adoption

“Hey, do you have time to come down to Tokyo this weekend?” Keiji glanced up at his computer, the light beside the webcam glowing.

Chikara looked into his own computer. The two usually had skype open most of every night even when they were just doing homework at their respective desks. It was a comforting feeling to have each other more or less in the room. “Um, I could make it work? It’d only be a few hours though because of practice. What about you, could you come up to Miyagi? I think the other captains were going double dating anyway and we could join them.”

Keiji ran a hand through his hair. “Chikara, I told you, you can go with them. Us being slightly more long-distance shouldn’t stop you from having fun with them.”

“I don’t want to, though! I don’t want to have to put up with them by myself, but it’s worth it if you’re with us.”

Keiji grinned slightly. “I don’t blame you. I can make some time to come up this weekend I think, but let’s plan for you to come here next weekend. Give yourself some time off of homework and volleyball. You’re still going to do fine if you don’t wear yourself to the bone.”

Chikara blushed slightly. “Okay, you win. It’s been too long since I’ve been to Tokyo anyway.”

“Yeah, that’s because you insist upon holding additional practice sessions with individual members and smaller groups of your teammates and you make sure they’re all studying, and then you go work on your own school work and—”

Chikara laughed. “Okay, I get it. I’ll take extra time off next weekend to come to you, don’t worry. And don’t be a hypocrite, you’re guilty of working a little too hard yourself.”

Keiji let the corners of his mouth get tugged slightly upward. “Yeah, but I make the time to come to you every weekend.”

Chikara frowned. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry I don’t come to your place more often, I just—”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Keiji chuckled. “I’m more than happy to be the one who comes to you. I just don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

 

That weekend was fun, but Chikara couldn’t take his mind off his plan of going to Tokyo the following week. A few small regular practice sessions were cancelled and homework was done more in advance to prepare.

Finally, after school let out for the week, Chikara hopped onboard the train for the long, but worthwhile ride to his favorite person in the universe.

Keiji greeted him with a long hug containing the whole stressful week’s feelings.

“Are you sure everything is going to be okay if I turn my back like this for the weekend?” Chikara asked offhandedly as they walked home. “What if one of the first years has a crisis?”

“They have other senpai to turn to,” Keiji reassured, squeezing Chikara’s hand. “Your team knows how to handle themselves well enough that you can spend a night at my place.”

“What if Futakuchi, Yahaba, and Terushima try to adopt a duck from the  park by Yahaba’s house again like they would’ve last month if Shirabu hadn’t texted me and asked me to come help him manage the disaster squad?”

“RIP Shirabu.” Keiji shrugged like it didn’t matter. “It’ll be quieter without him arguing with everything Terushima says anyway.”

Chikara found himself laughing and starting to relax. It was going to be okay. He was allowed to step away from the constant beration of his life. “You know what?” he started, feeling bold and reaching into his pocket. “I’m turning my phone off. If my parents need anything, they can call your house. But other than that, no one will be able to bother me this weekend.”

Keiji smiled, getting out his own phone. “I’ll do the same. This weekend is just us.”

Chikara smiled and kissed Keiji, returning his phone to his pocket and enjoying the blissful feeling of true freedom.

 

It went well the first few hours. The couple went to a nicer restaurant for dinner then returned to Keiji’s room, sitting close together and talking softly with the warm night air blowing in through the open window.

As the evening grew darker, Chikara started getting antsy again and finally, a little before midnight he gave up and checked his phone. He was immediately blown away by the sheer amount of texts and voicemail messages he had clogging up his homescreen.

With shaking hands, he listened to the first message.

Shirabu’s tone sounded slightly scared. “Ennoshita, why aren’t you answering your texts— oh right, you’re in Tokyo, never mind, it’s fine!”

The next message was from Yahaba. “ENNOSHITA, WE NEED MONEY DO YOU HAVE ANY WE CAN BORROW FROM YOUR HOUSE; WE NEED TO BAIL TERUSHIMA OUT OF JAIL.”

Ennoshita scrolled a little further on in the timeline of unanswered messages and found one from Terushima’s phone. “Hi, Ennoshita. Everything is fine. Disregard the previous messages. I am not in jail. I promise everything is okay.”

“His voice was way too calm...” Ennoshita stared at his phone. “I don’t like this.”

“There’s not a whole lot you can do right now anyway,” Keiji said, pulling him into a hug. “Relax, they’ll figure it out.”

Chikara was about to be able to relax when he suddenly felt his phone frantically vibrate again. He was going to break this phone. Or his friends. Whichever he could get his hands on first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Thank you for reading!!!  
> Again, credit to [This amazing post](http://obviousplant.com/post/156983104673/just-in-time-for-valentines-day) for the ideas!! And thanks to [le majestic best friend](http://starlity.tumblr.com) for beta-ing and making me cry with laughter at 1am gdi I have so many regrets already today, but last night was amazing.


End file.
